User blog:SageOfDespair/Naruto: The Legacy of Madara Uchiha
Naruto: The Legacy of Madara Uchiha is our first true site wide event, hosted by yours truly User:SageOfDespair and will be over-viewed and co-managed by User:Na'Jorne. It is a fanon canon movie which takes place ten years after the events of the Naruto: Shippūden series. The world has seen peace, they think they have defeated the great Madara Uchiha. The first man to awaken the Mangekyō Sharingan, the man who battled the bijū single hand-idly, the man who managed to plot the end of the world and almost have it fulfilled. The world see's him as a threat which is long over, they are mistaken his legacy lives on. Synopsis The shinobi world has been through decades of chaos and loss, with only small windows of peace in between. Where we last left this world they had been decimated by the monstrosity known as the Juubi. It literally ended a vast majority of the shinobi land and changed the world. Since then these people have seen years of peace. The outcome of the last war created a shinobi alliance with the five great villages joining each other in times of need. The bonds they formed were as powerful as the suns glare and they relied on each other for support. Those bonds have slowly faded over time and are questioned if it even exist anymore. These lands now turn on each other as they once have in the past acting as if what had transpired ten years ago never happened. New Shinobi are bred and treat the past as if it was simply that, "the past". The world needs to get a hold of those old bonds and force them together once more. Though it seems these bonds will be tested as something else created from the past will also be brought forth upon the shinobi world. While the Juubi was the cause of much of the destruction done to the alliance, it is not the true enemy to be blamed. The entire war even the rebirth of the Juubi was all planned by one man, Madara Uchiha. A man so powerful and wise that just his name struck fear in the hearts of everyone. Obito his "protege" was to carry out his plans though he did not exactly see eye to eye with his teacher. Madara and Obito lost in the end, there plans shattered and everything they fought for in vain. It would seem the world has put them to rest and has removed them from history. Though, there is something that know one currently alive knows of. Madara Uchiha has survived the test of time and would not bet it all on a single plan. His will still goes on as his second project will now go into effect. The world has been to weak since the war, now the alliances that were once forged must rekindle what they have lost, the fate of the shinobi world rest on the new breed of warriors. The question is will they triumph and protect the world, or will they lose and have Madara's will consume them all? General Rules *The applications will officially open on January 7th at 1.00 AM and close at January 21th at 23.00 PM. Any applications made before or after these times will not be accepted. *All applications will be controlled by User:Na'Jorne. *Every user may only have two characters active in this event. *User's who argue with the rules or cause problems for the administration will not be allowed to participate. Open Enrollment These are the positions open up to the rest of the community, please try to fill them all up but hurry as there are only a few spots open. We will only have enough space for two main villains, and for up to four main heroes. Anyone one else who does not make one of those will be able to apply there character for support, please though try not to apply for more then one character until were sure there is not enough characters involved in the story. There will be only one space for a single Jinchuriki character as there power if grand, but they are needed for this story. All character can apply for any role even if it does not fit there description. Such as an evil character being applied to fill the role of a protagonist, while it would make them an antihero they still need to explain why there helping the good guys. It could be a variety of reasons which is up to you the author. Antagonist *Gengaku *Aoi Uchiha Protagonist *Kurai Gōka *Aitenshi *Daichi Uchiha *Ginjo Jinchuriki *Kengo Support Characters *Open *Open *Open *Open *Open Unspecified Role *User: Applications In order to apply you must fill out the application in the bottom and post it in the User:Na'Jorne message wall. He will then consider it along with others for the role. Please do try your best on the application as it betters your chance of getting accepted. Also in order to be even acceptable your character must have each section filled out, while not perfectly it is needed. Application Form Title of message: Character Name, Movie Application 1.)What position is your character being applied for 2.)What specialty does your character have 3.)Briefly explain there personality and why they fit that position 4.)Why should i choose them for this position FAQ Q: When will the movie take place? A: Immediately after the applications are closed, the next day infact. Q: Whats the overall story and how will the rules work? A: In about a week i will create another page solely about the rules and how the story will go on while roleplaying. Category:Blog posts